


121U - Jaehyungparkian

by wonder_wonpil



Category: Day6, Day6 (Band), jaehyungparkian - Fandom
Genre: 121U, DoPil, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Remember Us, bad boy brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_wonpil/pseuds/wonder_wonpil
Summary: Jaehyung's mind told him no, but his heart wouldn't listen.





	121U - Jaehyungparkian

_Based on 121U by DAY6 because dAMN A BOP DAY6 HAS ONCE AGAIN SNATCHED MY WIG._

_warnings : toxic-ish relationship, excessive drinking, blood._

_**genre** _ _: angst because I'm tired_

_xoxo_

 

 

Jaehyung despised Younghyun. But he hated the fact that he couldn't despise Younghyun even more.

 

 

 _ **Please don't intoxicate me**_  
_**From you and your smile**_

 

 

Jaehyung wasn't a picky person. He had lots of friends, which means lots of patience with dealing with many different human beings with taste and attitude that differed from each other.

 

But Kang Younghyun, _that bastard_ , was an exception.

 

Jaehyung cursed his eyes for not being able to look away from him as he let out a hearty laugh, leaning on one of the girls' lockers as students who passed by spared a glance at him.

 

 

 _ **It's getting harder to stop**_  
_**I'm getting more addicted to you**_  
**_Uh oh_**

 

 

Younghyun had a synonym - dangerous. Not only his eye-catching smirk and habit of sleeping around, no. Younghyun was involved in some deep gang shit.

 

Couldn't you tell from his piercings and tattoos, that he was trouble? Not Jaehyung's heart, apparently.

 

 

 _ **Your gaze, your gestures, all of it**_  
**_There's something that drives a person crazy_**

 

 

"Younghyun _-hyung_ is handsome, isn't he?" Wonpil had told him as he lovingly stared at said man who was shamelessly flirting with others.

 

Jaehyung rolled his eyes, "You already have Dowoon. Drooling over other men is a sin."

 

Wonpil taunted him with a smirk, "I just said he was handsome. That's a statement - even you think so."

 

 

**_It's dangerous_**

 

 

"I do not!" Jaehyung defended, cheeks flushing red. _Stupid hormones._

 

The Cheshire cat grin never disappeared from Wonpil's entertained expression.

 

"Every creature with eyes surely agrees with me. And every creature with a mouth would want to suck his dick."

 

Jaehyung raised his hand in a stance to slap Wonpil, who ran away with a mischievous laugh.

 

 

 _ **I've seen someone like you before**_  
_**I've seen many**_  
_**But they end up hurting me (dangerous)**_

 

 

No matter how much he denied it, Jaehyung knew. And he was more than afraid.

 

He loved Younghyun. Ever since Dowoon - Wonpil's boyfriend - has introduced him to Younghyun, he was already head over heels for the surprisingly polite boy.

 

Jaehyung viewed Younghyun as an acquaintance. He still wondered to today how Dowoon became friends with such a toxic influence and still stay, well, _Dowoon-y._

 

Interactions came from _hi's_ everytime Jaehyung came over Dowoon's house as Younghyun sat on the couch, eyes on his video game.

 

But those simple _hi hello's_ had Jaehyung's heart threatening to break free from his ribcage.

 

More often than not, in turn, he always glared at Younghyun.

 

How he wished he could _slap_ Younghyun for making his heart go wild.

 

 

 _ **I don't want to want you**_  
_**I shouldn't be like this**_  
_**I know it in my mind (dangerous)**_

 

 

If Jaehyung had the power to turn back time, he would have gone to the night where Dowoon held a party at his house.

 

Younghyun was so close to being wasted, chugging glass after glass as Jaehyung, usually the type to hype the party, was oddly quiet in the corner.

 

Jaehyung grumbled, crumbling the plastic cup in his hand, mind travelling back to what Wonpil had said before.

 

 _Come to the party,_ he said.  
_It'll be fun,_ he said.

 

 

 _ **I don't want to love you**_  
_**Because from the moment it starts**_  
**_I know I can't break fre_** _ **e**_

 

 

Jaehyung was sure that Wonpil left out the most important part - about Younghyun's presence - on purpose.

 

_May he go to hell._

 

Jaehyung eyed Younghyun from a distance. How does he manage to look good - if not better - with those unkempt raven locks and messy attire?

 

Jaehyung's eyes travelled to Wonpil, who slowly approached Younghyun, occupying the seat beside his.

 

Jaehyung frowned and squinted as his best friend-enemy slid another cup to Younghyun, whispered something incoherent, and left.

 

Before he left, though, Wonpil's eyes met Jaehyung's and Jaehyung knew that Wonpil's smirk meant bad news.

 

_He knew he should've left then and there._

 

 

 _ **Don't come towards me, please stop**_  
_**Please stop right there**_  
_**I don't don't don't want to fall for you**_

 

 

After Wonpil left, Younghyun's eyes scanned the room.

 

Jaehyung would never have ever dreamed of Younghyun's hazel eyes making contact with his.

 

To Jaehyung's horror, Younghyun stumbled out of his bar stool and walked _(read : limped)_ towards him.

 

Jaehyung wanted to run, but his legs froze as Younghyun, barely a foot away, leaned in towards him in some sort of trust fall.

 

Reflexively, Jaehyung caught the younger boy in his hands. Alcohol surged through Younghyun's blood as he stared up at Jaehyung with a smirk.

 

His hooded eyes that was covered by his bangs, his toothy smirk, everything was too much for Jaehyung.

 

Steadying him, Jaehyung only stood still. His legs aren't working, he just stayed as still as a statue under Younghyun's gaze - even though he was taller than Younghyun.

 

 

 _ **Don't grab me, please let go of me**_  
_**Please get away from me**_  
_**Just throw throw throw throw me away**_  
_**Dangerous**_

 

 

Younghyun leaned in closer towards Jaehyung, their nose barely touching as Jaehyung scrunched his nose in distaste at the alcohol scent that reeked from Younghyun's body.

 

Jaehyung took a step back, then another. But it was pointless, Younghyun did the opposite of that - he took a step forward, then another, to the point where Jaehyung's back hit a wall.

 

"Hey. You're Jae, right?"

 

The first words to be uttered (slurred) by the younger in hopes of breaking the tense atmosphere between them, but Jaehyung kept his glare steady, a small nod in reply.

 

"I have -" Younghyun paused to let out a few hiccups, "- I have a question."

 

Jaehyung raised an eyebrow at this. "For me?" he had asked. Younghyun nodded.

 

"Well, shoot, I guess." Jaehyung shrugged his tense shoulders, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for the smooth replies. It was still a mystery how his voice didn't crack yet.

 

"How come you - you hate me?" Younghyun whined, head lolling forward and forehead landing on Jaehyung's chest.

 

Jaehyung quickly snatched his head back up, thankful for the dimly lit room that became a coverup for his red face, and just prayed to every deity that existed that Younghyun didn't notice his heart's untimely beating.

 

Seriously, this boy was driving Jaehyung nuts.

 

 

 _ **Even if it's not me**_  
_**It's not a problem**_  
**_I don't only want to soothe your Ionelines_** _ **s**_

 

 

"How do you know I hate you?" Jaehyung responded. Younghyun whined again.

 

"Well, for instance, you always glare at me," he pointed out. "Do you find me annoying?"

 

Before Jaehyung could register his words, they rolled out of his tongue smoothly, "Very much so."

 

Younghyun's eyes widened at the bluntness and audacity of Jaehyung (who was internally panicking) and a smirk played on his lips.

 

The same smirk that had Jaehyung's knees going weak, the same smirk that had Jaehyung's heart stop for a brief moment.

 

_The same smirk that meant Younghyun has found his new prey._

 

 

 _ _ **You're not being serious**__  
__**It's just a test, isn't it?**__  
__**Your eyes, your smile is for everyone in this room**__ _ _.__

 

 

"You're cute." Younghyun told him.

 

"I know. Try something else." Jaehyung taunted, a new wave of confidence from unknown whereabouts surging through his body.

 

Younghyun's smirk got bigger, if it was any possible.

 

"Keep up the tough act for now. You're not all that tough when we get under the sheets," Younghyun retorted.

 

Jaehyung visibly deflated after the remark. He was already in too deep, and he knew that. But most importantly, he was afraid of this.

 

 

 _ **You don't love me**_  
**_So don't want m_** _ **e**_

 

 

Bury, bury it deep down.  
You don't need these feelings.  
You don't need him.

 

The words repeated in Jaehyung's head like a mantra as Younghyun leaned in, their noses brushing across each other's.

 

Close. _Too close_.

 

Younghyun flashed his grin as Jaehyung's heartbeat rang through the house. Jaehyung could no longer hide his red face.

 

The alcohol smell struck through his nostrils and Jaehyung fought the urge to close his eyes in distaste, unable to escape from the situation.

 

 

 _ **You don't need me**_  
_**Just leave me**_

 

 

With a sigh, Younghyun closed the gap between their lips.

 

Jaehyung visibly froze as Younghyun's warm lips crashed on his, a sloppy kiss with a taste of alcohol that had Jaehyung craving for more.

 

It felt so ethereal, Jaehyung thought. Like Younghyun's lips were meant to be on his as they moved in sync, often parting to catch their breaths.

 

But the realization dawned on him as he remembered that every person who has felt Younghyun's lips on theirs probably think the same way.

 

Jaehyung mustered all his strength on his palms, forcing away the kiss as he pushed Younghyun's chest away from his.

 

 

 _ **Because I can't break free**_  
**_It's dangerous_**.

 

 

Although he regretted it immediately, already missing Younghyun's warm lips on his cold ones.

 

But for his own heart, he had to stop this. Jaehyung had to stop this now.

 

"Don't," Jaehyung told him, his blonde locks covering his face as he stared on the wooden tiles of the floor. He couldn't bear to match Younghyun's eyes.

 

"Don't do this to me," he croaked, fists clenching on his sides as a single tear rolled down his cheeks.

 

A single tear.

 

"I really do hate you." Jaehyung spat before turning away, plastic cup long scattered on the floor and leaving a very confused Younghyun alone.

 

Jaehyung's had _enough_ of him.

 

 

 _ **I don't want to want you**_  
_**I shouldn't be like this**_  
_**I know it in my mind (dangerous)**_

 

 

The next few days he suffered by avoiding Wonpil and even leaving his house in general.

 

Jaehyung didn't blame Wonpil at all. He knew that Wonpil was a guy with a big heart and that he was only helping Jaehyung getting laid to release the stress of finals.

 

But he just couldn't afford breaking down on his best friend.

 

His eyes were swollen - not because of crying, no - it was because the lack of sleep, always staring at the ceiling of his bedroom as his mind travels back to the kiss.

 

Jaehyung shed a single tear on the party, and that was enough. Younghyun was a simple crush, nothing more, nothing less.

 

He wasn't worth the tears, Jaehyung thought.

 

Sometimes Jaehyung would lean on the kitchen counter as he browsed through various social platforms, then suddenly close his phone and stare off to a distance.

 

That kiss was haunting him, and Jaehyung was afraid that it will haunt him to death.

 

 

 ** _I don't want to love you_**  
**_Because from the moment it starts_**  
**_I know I can't break free_**

 

 

His parents were barely home, not like it mattered to Jaehyung anyway. But if that time turner option still offered, Jaehyung would have begged his parents to stay over on that other night.

 

It was around one in the morning ad Jaehyung binge watched _Stranger Things_ , with popcorn scattered on the floor.

 

Even with the volume turned way up, the banging on his door was hard to miss. Jaehyung peered at the door - who could it be at 1 AM?

 

_A robber, Jae. Get your brain cells together._

 

Securing his grip on the baseball bat of his sister's, Jaehyung approached the door and peeked through the peep hole.

 

He wished he never did.

 

 

 _ **Dont come towards me, please stop**_  
_**Please stop right there**_ ** _._**

 

 

There he was, Kang Younghyun, in all of his bloody glory on his doorstep. At 1 AM. Panting and clutching his abdomen.

 

His black leather jacket was stained and his white tee had blood seeping through. Bruised eye and knuckles, it didn't take a genius to put the pieces together.

 

And while Jaehyung's mind said no, his heart said yes. Before he could register what was happening, his hands were unlocking the door.

 

"What the hell?"

 

Younghyun responded with a choked laughter, one that mixed with pain, "Dowoon wasn't home. Help me?"

 

Jaehyung scoffed, but he let Younghyun stagger inside the house anyway.

 

"How did you find my house?"

 

And Younghyun still managed to make Jaehyung's knees weak with that smirk even with split lips, "I know more about you than you think."

 

 

 _ **I don't don't don't want to fall for you**_  
_**Don't grab me, please let go of me**_

 

 

Jaehyung got into cleaning the younger one, starting with bandaging his torso - which was hella toned, might Jaehyung add.

 

Younghyun laid on the couch, suppressing groans of pain and oftenly screaming when Jaehyung applies alcohol to his wounds.

 

The whole time, Jaehyung felt as if his vision was cloudy - blurred, blank. His hands worked on its own, as if having a mind of its own.

 

Once it was done, Jaehyung let Younghyun sleep on the couch as he went to wash his bloody hands and Younghyun's clothes.

 

As he threw in the detergent in the laundry, his mind wandered.

 

Why was he doing so much for Younghyun? They were barely friends.

 

But he was Dowoon's friend. And Dowoon is Wonpil's boyfriend. And Wonpil was his best friend.

 

This was just a one time thing, right? A friend-to-friend favor.

 

Younghyun owed him big time.

 

 

 _ **Please get away from me**_  
_**Just throw throw throw throw me away**_

 

 

Younghyun stirred awake as Jaehyung finished his _Stranger Things_ marathon, and tapped Jaehyung's shoulder - with great pain.

 

"Thanks," Younghyun told Jaehyung, who shrugged. "I owe you one."

 

"Also, I'd like to apologize," Younghyun continued, staring blankly to the ceiling. "About what happened at the party."

 

At the mention of the party, Jaehyung's heart dropped to his stomach. He was not ready for this topic.

 

"About the kiss," Younghyun furthermore explained. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

 

"But I'm more sorry for not being able to feel sorry."

 

Jaehyung's eyes widened the size of saucers - was Younghyun high? He couldn't smell any traces of drugs on him. Younghyun was sprouting bullshit.

 

"I knew you enjoyed the kiss," Younghyun turned his head to face Jaehyung's. "I can tell. Why did you push back?"

 

Jaehyung's heart hammered harder than the time at the party, more often than not skipping a beat or two. His face was as red as Younghyun's blood.

 

"Can I -" Younghyun regained his balance to prop his body on one elbow, inching closer towards Jaehyung until their nose touched.

 

_Deja vu?_

 

"- can I repay you with a kiss?"

 

All of the denial of his feelings and dignity flew out of the window at that moment. Younghyun was sober and the serious look on his face - besides the smirk - had Jaehyung hooked.

 

It was now or never, Jaehyung thought.

 

 

_Ah, fuck it._

 

 

Letting a tear slip down his cheek, Jaehyung cupped Younghyun's cheeks and pressed his lips onto his. Younghyun was quick on his feet, reacting almost immediately.

 

Jaehyung was going to regret this, but the present was all that mattered. He loved Younghyun, and he couldn't deny it.

 

 

 _**Dangerous** _ **_._ **

 

**_\- 121U, end -_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this one shot but I guess it's pretty okay. Also the phrase where any creature with a mouth would want to suck his dick is the best phrase I've ever made in my whole writing career.


End file.
